His Date
by myloveimfaithfullyyours
Summary: Castle has a date, but does he really, or is he just trying to get at his favorite muse? Detective Beckett is being eaten at by the green monster of jealousy. Rated T, but WARNING, M is implied. Its borderline M/T. One-shot. Please Read and Review!


a/n: Yay. Review, Please? It's rated borderline T/M, but M only for implied stuff.

His Date

"I'm going home." Castle announced and Beckett looked up from her paperwork. She raised one eyebrow in mock surprise, and shook her wrist to look at her watch.

"You're leaving? It's only 7:30." She said. Usually Castle stuck by her side until she threatened to pull out her gun.

"Yeah, but I've got a date tonight." He smirked. She rolled her eyes, that was so Castle. She could feel a little part of her heart drop as she heard him say the word 'date.'

"Don't bore her to death." She said sarcastically, attempting to cover up her blooming jealousy.

"I'll try, Detective." He smiled. He knew she was hiding something, but then again, he always knew.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he tried to put his coat on unsuccessfully. Kate stood up and laughed inwardly and slowly pried the coat away from him.

"It helps if you pull the sleeves out first." She said, and helped him straighten out his jacket and slip it on. She smiled as she let her hands linger on his broad shoulders for a second more than necessary.

"Thank you." Castle said, and grinned his crooked grin. Detective Beckett nodded in response. "Well," he began, "don't stay up too late. I don't want to come in here to find out that you slept in break room, again; or that you slept on your desk…again." He said, as he began to walk out.

"Castle wait --" Detective Beckett shouted from her desk.

"Yeah?" He said turning around.

"Where are you taking her?"

"To a restaurant called Castillo." He replied, wiggling his eyebrows absent mindedly.

"Cute." She responded. "'Cause you're Castle and the restaurant Castillo…"

"You definitely do not think that's cute." Castle replied knowing that she didn't think it was anything close to adorable.

"You're right. I don't think it's cute." She pursed her lips in frustration.

"Is there something you need, because I really don't want to be late." He said, pointing to the door and checking his watch. She dismissed him with a wave of her hand, and bit her bottom lip.

"Wait, Castle." She called him back again, and she noticed he actually looked slightly…_annoyed_. The green monster inside of her grew a little bit, and she let out a sigh.

"Yes?" He asked her with his hands crossed across his chest. Without thinking, she stepped up onto her tip-toes, and pressed her lips against his. He took a milli-second to respond, but kissed back fiercely. Her hands dropped to his chest and his hands gracefully playing with her hair.

She slipped her tongue into his mouth, and suppressed a content moan threatening to escape. He tangled his tongue with hers in a crazy tango. They finally pulled apart, but breathing heavily in order to replenish their oxygen supply. He leaned in to give her a final peck on the lips before grinning like the Cheshire Cat and moving towards the exit of the building.

"Have a good date." She said, and sent him off.

"Castle?" She called on more time.

"What?" He turned on his heal and came back looking exasperated. "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to do that again. I'd be thrilled to do it again, but I've got a really, really, important date tonight that I can't miss."

"Who do you have a date with tonight?" Her heart fluttered with disappointment at the fact that he could just walk off after all that and not feel guilty about it all. '_He must really want to be with this girl,_' Beckett thought to herself.

He smirked as he began to walk away, before turning back and shouting, "House. I have a date with House M.D." He chuckled.

"House?" She shouted back. Her heart stopped fluttering.

"Yes, and an early night in bed with Chase, Thirteen, Taub, Foreman, Cuddy, and Wilson. I wish Cameron was still here…" He said trailing off and vanishing out the door.

'_House?!' _ She thought to herself. She had the sudden urge to smack herself in the forehead. '_He ditched me for a television show?!' _ She huffed and turned back to her paperwork on the desk and smiled to herself. '_I'll _ _get back at him…next Monday. I'll make him miss his date with House…somehow…and it'll involve handcuffs._' She fiddled with the handcuffs on her belt. Her smile grew as she though to herself. '_handcuffs…and a bedpost…'_


End file.
